Damy
Damy is a braindamaged half-blood vampiremeerkat, who suffers from the results of his bad childhood caused by his mother. He is the second original Lion King character created by ananas. Damy lives together with his childhood crush, Deirdre, who is a regular meerkat/mortal and his "girlfriend-in-denial". While he roams around the neighbourhood hunting down villagers, Deirdre tries to give him an unwanted reeducation. While most of the comics and drawings starring him and Deirdre are comical, the background story of both characters is grim. Damy made his first online appearance in 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background story Damy's existence is thanks to his mortal father, Kurt, who made a deal with his capturer/Damy's mother to keep the baby after she discovered her pregancy. Kurt made the claim the child could be valuable and make her proud as a future ruthless killer. While Cheekah was persuaded, she made it clear she didn't want to put any investment in her offspring, and surprisingly enough trusted Kurt to take care of it instead. Kurt agreed, but didn't hesitate to disobey her immoral demands, and raised his son to his own liking. But even without his help, Damy was naturally good-hearted, yet very ignorant about his surroundings. While Kurt asked Damy to "play" evil whenever his mother was around, it appeared to be impossible for him to do; which resulted in his abuse by Cheekah. Damy's father once had the opportunity to flee from the house, and considered leaving Damy behind to save himself. He got caught when trying to take him with him anyway, which didn't improve Cheekah's spirits. Damy met Deirdre and Timon for the first time at the age of 9, during the Winter. Since it rarely snows there, Kurt allowed Damy to go outside to play for a while, while Cheekah was occupied. This was also the first time where Damy came in contact with other children, who were having a bet on who would dare to get the closest to Damy's house. As they knew who and what Damy was, they were scared at first, but noticed his docile personality and decided to tease him instead. A young Timon was part of the group, disapproved of it and accepted Damy as his friend, making Timon the first friend Damy made. Though, it didn't last long, as the other children had no intention to hang out with him and started burrying Damy alive with snow- and iceballs. As Timon became frightened by this violent act and ran away, Damy's father came outside to chase them away and rescue his son. After the area was cleared out, there was still one young girl hiding behind a tree, who smiled at him. Damy, naive and ignorant as he was, blew her gesture out of proportion and fell in love with the stranger right away. While Damy and Deirdre's original encounter was short, but relatively sweet, their second meeting was less pleasant. Damy came home one night after he'd been looking for her, and found his mother in the act of murdering his father. Kurt passed away right as Damy entered the room. Damy then finally stood up to his mother, and scolded her for it, but Cheekah didn't appreciate his sudden bravery and became furious. She attacked him, but while she aimed for his neck, Damy was able to pull his head away and she bit off a piece of his right ear instead. Afterwards she threw him out of the house. As Damy was roaming around the forest most of the night, he became hungry, and realised he never hunted for his food before. He was stuck in a moral dilemma; whether or not he should kill someone, or let himself starve either way. He eventually came across Deirdre, who told him she knew about an old animal who had passed away, and asked him not to harm her if she took him to it. Even though Damy had no real intention of harming her to begin with, he agreed, in case he would lose it. While Deirdre had to witness the image of him feeding on a corpse, Damy's mother appeared, displeased about the fact her son didn't hunt for his food and was again with the same girl as before. She was planning to kill Deirdre, but after Damy made the deal "to do anything for her" in order to spare Deirdre's life, she was released from Cheekah's grip, and Deirdre ran away. Since then Damy was forced to do his mother's bidding, in order to protect the girl he hardly knew. At the age of 15, Damy was considered to be fully transformed, but was also still keeping a safe eye on Deirdre, meaning he hadn't lost his sense of good just yet. After years of hard work and horrid experiences, Cheekah visited Damy on the roof of their house with confusing dribble that sounded like she wanted to give him a compliment. But before she was able to let out any decisive words, she slipped and fell off the roof. As Damy looked down, he saw his mother lying dead with a broken neck, which snapped something inside of him and left him standing there stuck in maniacal laughter. While it's unlikely any vampiremeerkat could die such a simple death, Damy was convinced at the time his mother was gone. The situation left him pondering whether or not he killed her; as Cheekah tried to hold onto him when she slipped, grabbed his right ear, and in response Damy turned away his head, and Cheekah ironically lost her grip because of the missing ear piece. After her death, Damy took over the house he was born in, and has been living on his own, terrorizing the neighbourhood and all nearby locations. Damy met up with Deirdre again when he was 25, but her trauma from 16 years ago made him unrecognizable to her and their past together non-existent. At the same time, Damy never explained to her who or what he was, and only showed up to bother and bully her and Timon; who he still felt betrayed by for leaving him to die 16 years ago. While Damy had already hunted down and killed the other children from the past, he chose to follow Timon instead. Even though Timon knew the reason, he never explained it to Deirdre or apologized to Damy. Damy had bullied Timon for quite some years, but as Deirdre kept appearing at Timon's side; Damy assumed right and became even more furious at Timon for taking his childhood crush, and for his "undeserved" happiness. From that point on Damy became more bitter, and his mood towards the both of them drastically changed. One day he decided to stop playing around and take Timon captive for the purpose of torturing him. As Deirdre and Timon had feelings for each other, she volunteered to take his place, which Damy denied at first. He then agreed after seeing Timon being upset about Deirdre's offer. Damy brought her to his basement, where he chained her to the ceiling. While his memories of Deirdre were still burried deep inside his mind, his life-long training made it hard for him not to want to harm her. Deirdre didn't talk much to Damy during her stay, but asked him the question "Why?" every day; which angered him, as the question forced his damaged and brainwashed mind to think about it, but was unable to process the question. 3 months later Deirdre was in a critical condition, and Damy started feeling some remorse. He moved her out of the basement and chained her to his bed; but even though she was moved there to give her more comfort, Damy still beat her, though got slightly less upset whenever she spoke or looked at him. After nearly 5 months in total, Damy had fully stopped torturing her, and rather started taking care of her. While he didn't reveal why; the 6th and last month he explained himself to her, by telling her about their first encounter and his past, and then asked her to leave. Deirdre returned a few days after Damy set her free. Even though they have a serious and troublesome past together, Damy and Deirdre became an inseparable duo in a whole different setting. As Deirdre knows Damy doesn't like to be reminded of the past, as for the fact he tortured her, she convinced Timon to stop bringing it up and asked Damy to stop going after Timon. Damy and Deirdre's "friendship" made Damy see Timon as a serious rival, and therefore doesn't like it when Deirdre goes off to see him. After Deirdre officially moved in with Damy, without consulting him, Cheekah reappeared. While she was the cause of all Damy's sorrow, he wasn't afraid of her or too surprised to see her again. Damy took the opportunity and tried to kill his mother for good, but both proved equally matched. Damy's changed personality and overall successful transformation caused Cheekah to fall for her son, and she shared him her plans to marry him. While Damy refused because of obvious reasons, Cheekah believes it's because of Deirdre, and that she needs to be disposed of for Damy's own good. Personality Because of the circumstances he was born in, Damy never had the chance of getting a normal developement of any kind. While he was apparently born good-natured, he was kept away from the outside world and thus never able to socialize or connect with anybody but his father. As Damy could only make his own assumptions on how a relationship should be, it caused his obsessive hate for Timon, who he expected to be his friend forever, and his obsessive love for Deirdre, who charmed him with just a smile. Even though Damy has gotten a huge personality change and turned out to be very objective, as for intelligent, he still cannot let go the characters from his past; which is why his love for Deirdre stays, but a similar situation wouldn't affect him at this day and age. But at the same time, Cheekah doesn't scare him anymore, and at most he wants her dead because of his father's murder. Damy knows who he used to be, but said he wouldn't change himself if he could, as he "likes being bad", which reveals an important element about Damy's true nature. Appearance As his brain suffered alot of impacts, Damy doesn't just suffer from mental damage, but also physical damage; and isn't able to move his eyebrows from this angry/annoyed position, if he were to express any other emotion. Compared to full-blood vampiremeerkats, he has a simple appearance. Damy has long, wavy black hair in a ponytail, big black eyebrows, small pupils, a big pointy nose, fuzzy cheeks, and misses a piece from his right ear. He has a simple pattern of conjoined stripes on his back. Trivia *Damy was originally created for the sole purpose of being the villain and bonding Timon and Deirdre even more. *Damy was a whole lot more joky and playful in the first released images; but is now portrayed to be silent and bitter. *In Damy's first design he looked more like Timon, and had a big nose and blond hair. See Also *Deirdre *Cheekah *Vampiremeerkats *Vampire World Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Meerkats Category:Antagonists Category:Princes